


Desire and Longing

by 01MalachiSantos01



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01MalachiSantos01/pseuds/01MalachiSantos01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets up with his friend Thore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire and Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Smut I wrote for my dear friend Wolfje! ^^ hope he likes it

Outside the train station a lone man was standing in the cold. He was waiting for his friend to show up from his faraway travels. It had been six months since they last saw each other in person, both busy with work but they stayed in contact through skype. He missed his friend especially in these cold winter months the frost would cling to you, seep into your bones. He checked his phone again only ten minutes had passed maybe he should have waited in the car, it was nice and warm there. Though, he knew he wanted to see his friend come out of those doors with his big smile and warmth he seemed to radiate. Suddenly his phone vibrated and showed him a message; ALLO THORE! ALMOST THERE IT IS CROWDED!!!!!!!!! Thore could only laugh, this was just something his friend would say, it was as exuberant as him. Thore felt a surge of energy go through his body knowing he would soon see his best friend again. These months had been difficult, feeling alone, secluded from his friends.. Things seemed not to work out for him, he really needed his friend.

Walking out of the warm train station Dan was hit by the cold from outside. His cheeks were red and he could not wait to see his best friend. It has been a long six months working overseas. He had fun but he would rather spend it with Thore, he would get his loud actions, bad jokes and would help with his pranks. He could see Thore in the distance, leaning against a column huddled into himself to preserve some body heat, god what was it bloody cold! He walked towards his friend and yelled "Thore! HELLO MATE!!! MISSED YOU!" while spreading his arms so he could hug his friend. Thore smiled back at him and hugged his friend, he really missed him. He still smelled the same, wearing his tan leather jacked with a thick furred hem, tight jeans and his tanned boots. He looked utterly desirable, his shaft gave a twitch in agreement. Dan held his friend tightly and let out a chuckle, Thore was wearing a black parka with a furred hem, thick gloves and his jeans with black boots, he must have been very cold to gear up like that. They soon let go of each other and just smiled, feeling relieved that they were together again. They walked to Thore's car, a dark blue seat leon. They had some small talk about their friends, family, work and where they were going, Thore or Dan's place. 

Dan let out a soft sigh, he knew he had to tell Thore sooner but he couldn't tell him through skype. He needed to speak to him face to face, so he just told Thore "I don't think we can go to my place, I broke up with Adam, he did not like me travelling for work and he had found someone else. He has put my things in storage so I need to pick them up when I find a new place". Dan felt miserable thinking about his ex he dumped him through skype 5 months ago saying he had found someone else, someone who would choose him over his job. He thought things were going well, there were always moments in his head that things weren't just right. He could not connect to Adam like he could with Thore, he could not explain things to him like with Thore. In these past six months he figured out he wanted Thore to be next to him and not Adam, but knowing Thore would not be able to be with him since he was dating Andy. Dan looked out of his window and watched the world pass him by; snow covered streets and houses, white sky, everything looked so peaceful. Nothing like the tropics he had been for six months.  
Thore looked at Dan and was worried for his friend, he knew how much he cared for Adam. He could see it in the ways he looked at him, spoke about him. Though, Thore felt guilty, here was his best friend telling him about his heartbreak while his own love life had fallen apart. Andy left him 10 months ago to be with someone else saying that Thore wasn't always there with him. His heart wasn't in it and he needed someone who loved him. Thore sighed softly and petted Dan's muscular leg. He could not tell Andy he always had loved Dan, ever since they were 15 and Thore was pushed around by some bullies. Dan saved him and they were inseparable ever since. Thore knew how he could help Thore and said "Dan look, you can stay with me, I have a spare room and enough room for both of us. We can get your things tomorrow and see what you want to do next." Dan was surprised, Andy did not like him staying for long periods of time, always commenting and making him feel inferior.  
Dan asked Thore if it was ok with Andy and was surprised when Thore said "He wouldn't mind, he left me 10 months ago he could not be with me because I was distant and he found love with Sam from his work." Dan was stunned, how could someone treat Thore like this? Ok, he was quite nerdy when we were young but he grew up to be a fine young man, he boxed and took good care of his body. He knows because he had seen him at the gym, muscular arms and legs, cut abs and well defined abs. 

Dan quickly agreed he would love that and if he could do anything for him he only had to ask. They soon arrived at Thore's house, it was a a big town house with an spacious attic. He always loved to go to Thore's place it was filled with warmth and his two Golden Retrievers Donar and Rodin were always ready to play around. Thore parked his car and got out, grabbing one of Dan's bags he whistled loudly and his two dogs ran out of the back of the house. "Don't worry, I let them stay in the garden, I finally was able to finish their shed for them". The shed was connected to the kitchen and they could enter the house through their latch. Dan let out one of his boisterous laughs when he saw the two dogs run up to them. He petted them, kissed their head and hugged his two little friends. He was always happy being near them their unconditional love made him feel better about life in general. Thore petted his two pets and talked to them, asking if they had fun in the snow and if they were ready to go inside and stay nice and warm with their new room-mate. Thore prepared some hot choco for Dan and himself so that Dan could unpack in one of the free rooms. He worked from home his attic was his office and he only went in for meetings. He loved this, this way he could spend more time with his dogs and not feel the stress of his work environment. When the hot choco was done he went to the living room with some snacks he prepared. 

Dan walked to the room opposite of Thore's, he often stayed in this room when it was too late to go home. It was spacious and had big windows and a porch. He loved sleeping with the windows open in the summer. The quiet of the garden and the soft summer breeze would always wake him up feeling energetic and good about life. He put his two bags on the bed and put his clothes in the closet. He finished in no time and walked down stairs, he could smell the chocolate and the snacks Thore had made. Thore was an amazing cook, he mad nutritious meals which tasted amazing he wanted to know how he did that but Thore would always have a small smile and say that it was his secret. Dan saw Thore lounging on his sofa while the love seat was occupied by the dogs. He had to sit on the other love seat which faced Thore who was reading on his Tablet. They made small talk and eventually Dan got quiet. The long trip and the warmth of Thore's house made him feel sleepy. Dan walked up to his new room and Thore grabbed some extra blankets for him saying "Your room is clean I just changed the linen and grabbed some extra pillows for you". Dan felt his heart swell with the kindness Thore was showing him, his friend was always kind and jovial towards others. Thore walked away and said he would also take a nap he was tired and wanted to rest a bit. Dan took of his clothes, placed them on the chair in the corner and slipped under the covers in his boxers. 

Dan woke up several hours later, he saw it was late afternoon and checked his watch, he had slept for four hours. He wanted to take a shower and grabbed his things; Boxers, shirt, sweatpants and his shaving kit. He heard the dogs playing outside so he knew Thore was up as well. He opened the shower and saw Thore in just a small towel around his waist and a towel drying his hair. Thore smiled up at him and asked if he had slept well. Dan could not utter a sound, his throat choked up and he felt blood rush to his shaft, engorging his member with desire seeing his friend like this. Thore's eyes roamed over Dan's muscular chest, his tight pecs and gorgeous abs. His pleasure trail leading to his engorging shaft. He must have woken up with morning wood Thore thought. Dan tried to speak but all he could manage were incoherent sounds, Thore laughed and asked "Are you still sleepy? You aren't making any sense" he stood right in front of Dan, water making his way down his chest passed his abs and into the towel around his waist. The towel hung low, showing some of Thore's pubic region. Thore was blushing Dan kept looking at him and he did not know what to make of this. Dan walked up to Thore and apologized; his lips moulded against Thore's soft lips, one hand on Thore's lower back and the other on the back of Thore's head. He was dominant in his kiss, his lips firm against Thore who at first did not respond but soon had his hand on Dan's hip and the other on Dan's cheek. Dan smiled against Thore's lips and told him he wanted to do that for a long time. Thore laughed and said he wanted to do that since his teens. Dan laughed and said "Looks like we both have been thick headed". Thore could only nod and agree. They continued to kiss and soon Thore's towel dropped and his engorged member soon brushed against Dan's own throbbing one. The kiss became more heated and Thore was stroking both of their cocks. Dan moaned and stopped kissing Thore, their foreheads connecting, soft pants came out of their red swollen lips and they smiled at each other. Dan grabbed Thore's hand and made his way to Thore's room, placing Thore on the soft sheets and taking Thore's cock in his mouth. 

Thore felt Dan's hot mouth on the head of his shaft, Dan's tongue was swirling around the shaft, to his balls and taking one in his mouth. One hand was spread on Thore's chest, playing with his nipples while the other was on his thigh, rubbing circular motions with his thumb. Thore grabbed his sheets holding it in a tight grib, the way Dan was playing with his nippels and giving him an amazing blowjob made him feel raw and wonderful. Dan smiled seeing his friend behave like this, free of inhibition and just letting himself go was the nicest compliment Dan has had ever gotten. Thore's 8 inch cock was fully erect and throbbed inside Dan's mouth. Dan was deepthroating him and opened his mouth so he could slide his tongue on the length of Thore's shaft. He was sucking the head while his tongue was swirling underneath his hood. Thore was moaning and begged Dan to stop he wouldn't last like this. Dan stopped and smiled at his friend. He climbed between Thore's legs and began to kiss him. This kiss was very different from the one they had in the shower. It was filthy but passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands roamed over each others hot and toned bodies. Dan began to thrust his hips against Thore's thick member, their cocks were rubbing each other and this made them feel so good, between kisses they were moaning, Thore's hands found Dan's thick thighs and amazing ass and was squeezing the cheeks. Kneading the firm but supple flesh in his hands which made Dan thrust more firmly against Thore. 

Thore flipped them over and began to lick Dan's nipples, his scar on his chest and made his way to his thick 8.5 cock, it was almost as thick as a can of soda. It was an impressive cock and Thor could not wait to have it inside him. He had fantasized for such a long time how it would be with Dan that doing this made it feel even more special. Thore licked the head of Dan's cock, around the head and underneath, then back up to the slit, tasting Dan's pre cum and enveloping the entire shaft. He could not really fit the thick cock in his mouth but he was able to push more inside his mouth. He was slowly moving up and down, his lips on the side of the shaft and he went up to the head, giving it attention and back into his mouth. His spit and the pre cum made it slick and move easier inside his mouth. Dan's hand was on Thore's head and was pushing it slightly so Thore could take more of it in his mouth. Thore looked up at Dan and said "Fuck my mouth Dan". Dan did not know what he was hearing did Thore want him to fuck his mouth? Dan was happy to oblige and made Thore sit on the ground his back leaning against the bed. He stood in front of Thore, his thick hard shaft leaking pre cum and he placed his cock on Thore's bottom lip. He spread the pre cum and spit all over Thore's lip, only pushing his head in, then he slowly entered more and more of his cock. Soon half of his cock was inside Thore's hot and wet mouth, Dan's began to push more if it in, pushing his hips forwards, pushing more of his hard shaft inside the wet mouth. Thore was able to open his mouth wide and loosen his throat muscles with this change Dan was able to push his entire cock inside of Thore's mouth. Thore gagged slightly but was able to suck on Dan's cock while taking more of it. Dan soon felt Thore's nose against his pubic region and began to fuck Thore's mouth, his hips were pushing inside and he pulled it out, soon he found a good rhythm and tweaked his own nipples. Thore was stroking his own cock while playing with one nipple. His mouth being fucked by Dan who was telling him all things Andy never told him, things like "You are so beautiful like this/ Taking my cock making me feel so good/ You are so beautiful Thore, you are the most beautiful thing in my life/ Oh god yes take this cock, it is all for you, only you can make me feel like this". 

Dan pulled his cock out of Thore's mouth, pre cum and spit fell out of Thore's mouth, on his cheek, his chest and his own cock was leaking pre cum quite heavily. Dan grabbed Thore's face and kissed him quite fiercely, his mouth firm against Thore's, his tongue licking his lips, his tongue, Thore was being dominated and loving every minute of it. Soon Thore was laying on his stomach, Dan's hot mouth on his ass, biting the flesh, slapping the other cheek. Soon he was being rimmed by Dan, his tongue piercing his rosebud, lapping it up making it slick with spit. His ass was being kneaded by Dan, his firm hands making Thore moan quite loudly. Dan stopped and asked if Thore wanted to stop which got him a firm "No! GO ON!" from Thore. Dan was kissing and biting one cheek while the other was being pushed apart with his hand, soon Dan asked for the lube which was given to him by Thore. He spread a good amount over Thore's crack and pushed one thick finger in. Thore's was moaning loudly and pushed his ass back against Dan's finger. Dan felt that Thore's ass was a bit loose and asked if Thore was playing with himself. Thore laughed and said he was in the shower he had two fingers in him thinking about Dan. Letting out a hearty laugh Dan said he loved this side of Thore and inserted three fingers, he was scissoring inside of Thore he was still pushing back against Dan and was his prostate was being hit by Dan's forceful fingers. Thore went pliant in Dan's hand, his head in the crook of his elbow and the other on his pillow. Dan began to bite Thore's ass again and began to lube his own cock. He was slowly stroking himself enjoying the feel of his head slicking up his thick shaft while he was fingering Thore. He asked Thore how he wanted to do this, on his back, stomach? Thore said he would like to sit on him, ride Dan, feel him deep inside. Dan was surprised by this side of Thor and laid on his back. Thore kissed Dan and sat on his waist. He was moving his hips in circular motions, his crack on the thick shaft going up and down making Dan moan out loud and grab Thore's head and kiss him. Their tongues battled, Dan grabbed his cock and Thore begin to sit on his lovers shaft. He felt being breached, the head of the shaft entering him, opening him wider. Thore let out a moan and felt Dan's hips move pushing more of his throbbing cock inside of Thore. Hands roamed over each others bodies, Thore was leaning on Dan both of his hands were firmly placed on his pecs and Dan was holding Thore's hips. Thore had the entire length of Dan inside of him, he felt Dan's balls against his ass and he felt the shaft throb inside of him. Pre cum was flooding in his tight chute, Dan held Thore firmly against his own waist and waited till Thore could move again. Thore smiled down and saw pure pleasure on the face of Dan. He felt proud he could do this to Dan, making him feel good, making him feel loved. 

Thore nodded with head giving Dan a sign to move, he felt Dan push his hip against his ass the thick shaft plunged deeper inside of him making him let out a short gasp. Thore rose up and sat down again he continued to do this while pushing Dan against the bed. Dan was smiling and telling Thore he was amazing, beautiful and perfect like this. Dan began to meet Thore's plunges and let himself go, he began to fuck Thore's hole with fierce thrust. Thore was rotating his hips while his ass was being assaulted by Dan he felt so full, so sated by Dan. Dan began to increase his pace filling Thore even more, his balls bouncing, his pre cum pulsed inside Thore's tight channel. 

Dan leaned forward capturing Thore's lips with his own. Languid kisses and hands holding Thore firm against his own chest. Thore remained seated on Dan's cock whilst slowly rotating his hips keeping the thick shaft trapped in his heat. Dan placed Thore on his stomach and leaned on his back, his cock entered Thore once more and he began to slowly make love to his lover. His hips thrusting in the wonderful heat of Thore. Holding himself up with his muscled arms Thore laid between his arms, his head on his pillow and biting the fabric. Dan kept thrusting slowly making Thore enjoy the love making, sweet strokes, soft kisses on Thore's exposed neck, licking behind his ear and kissing his cheek. Thore turned towards Dan kissing him, his torso twisted slightly to the side making the kiss that much easier. Dan stopped with the thrusts and kept kissing Thore who placed his hands on his shoulders and kneaded the muscle of his back. Dan smiled once more and changed positions, Thore was placed on his side one leg over Dan's shoulder and the other around Dan's waist this gave Dan a different angle to plunge his cock in the tight ass of Thore. With a swift stroke he entered his lover making him cry out, he kept pulling his dick out and plunging it back in with every plunge he was able to make Thore cry out in ecstasy. Their bodies moved in synch sweat making them slick and flushed. Dan increased his pace and Thore tried to cling to his lover but couldn't, he changed his position, laying on his back his legs on both shoulders giving Dan better access to his ass. Dan accepted the change in form and began to buck wildly inside Thore. He began to hit Thore's prostate with every jab and began to stroke Thore's thick cock. Thore could not stop his orgasm and he came, thick ropes of come splashing against his chest, his throat and chin. Dan kissed Thore and with the constricting movements around his cock he came deep inside Thore, he kept thrusting his cock inside Thore the come began to flow out of Thore's ass but Dan kept going his still hard cock pulsed and throbbed still deep inside his lover until he let out a guttural grunt escaped his throat as he unloaded his seed. Collapsing on his lover Dan began to kiss Thore who was pliant in his arms. 

They laid there happy with current affairs and fell a sleep next to each other knowing when they woke up they would be in the arms of their loved one.


End file.
